


My Family is Your Pack

by Animefangirl1221



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Imprinting, Kairi and Sora are siblings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolf Riku, Witch Kairi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl1221/pseuds/Animefangirl1221
Summary: Sora was seven when his dad moved his family. His mom was gone, he didn't know where, only that she wasn't coming back. He knew about how his mom had magic and how Kairi had it too but he didn't have any. But just because Sora didn't have magic didn't mean he was safe from getting involved with the magical and supernatural community. So his dad wasn't surprised when Sora found a wounded werewolf pup in their backyard.





	1. His Name is Riku

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Den of Others](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374248) by [The_Shy_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One). 



> I know literally nothing about Final Fantasy. So how I depict Cloud is how he is presented in the Kingdom Hearts franchise and what I have gleaned from various other fanfics. If you have some info for me about how to improve his character then please comment below! ^w^
> 
> This work was inspired by another werewolf au fic and I just had to write something for it. :D Hopefully this fic doesn't crash and burn. ^^;;; Thank you for clicking on my fic and enjoy this chapter I have posted!

Sora was seven years old when he moved to a new town. They had moved from the busy busy city to a quieter suburban town. Kairi was too little to understand what was going on but Sora knew and he was really sad that he had to leave his friends behind. It was summertime and Sora would be starting third grade that August. As of now he was just trying to make new friends before school started. That afternoon, just after a lunch of turkey sandwiches and juice boxes, Sora was playing in his new backyard. They had only been there a week and there was much of the yard to be explored with the woods just at the edge of the massive yard.

Sora had been pretending that he was a pirate ninja on a secret mission when he found the puppy under the large maple tree just beyond the tree line of the woods. The poor thing had a large gash across its back and had been too weak to even protect itself. All it could really do was growl weakly at Sora when he got too close and curl into a smaller ball. Wide eyed, Sora ran back to his house and got his dad to come and look at the puppy. Cloud had been in his office sorting through all of the moving expenses from the last week or so when Sora came running in.

"Dad! Dad dad dad! There's a puppy in the backyard! It got hurt!" Sora exclaimed as soon as he opened the door to his dad's home office.

"A puppy?" Cloud questioned. Sora nodded over exaggeratedly. Cloud smiled gently at his son as he stood up from his desk. "Well, let's go see what we can do for the puppy."

Father and son walked out to the backyard. Sora ran over to the puppy's side under the maple tree. Squatting down, he petted the puppy's head. It growled a bit but soon saw that it couldn’t really do much so it stopped. Soon Cloud joined his son under the tree. One glance down at the puppy and Cloud knew just what it really was.

Kneeling down by Sora's side Cloud gently picked up the wolf pup. "Hey there little guy. Did you get separated from your pack?"

Sora tugged at his dad's pant leg. "What's a pack?" He asked, wanting to know what his dad was talking about.

"The puppy you found is a wolf pup. Wolfs live in families called packs." Cloud explained looking down into Sora's ocean blue eyes.

Sora soon became worried. "So he got lost?”

Cloud nodded and carefully cradled the wolf pup in his arms. He stood up and held Sora’s hand with his free one. “First we need to patch him up so that he can get better. We may have to keep him for a few days before we can let him go back to find his family.” Sora looked up at him with shining eyes. Cloud sighed tiredly. “Now Sora,” He says gently as he lets go of his son’s hand to open the back door. “you have to remember that he is a wild animal, not a pet. When he gets all better we will have to let him go. Do you understand?”

Sora nods.

“Are you sure you understand?” Cloud asks, a little more firmly this time.

“Yes dad. When he gets all better we have to let him go.” Sora says, a hint of sadness.

Cloud smiles at the boy and heads into the house, Sora on his heels. When they got to the kitchen, Cloud sent Sora off to bring him towels to lay out on the kitchen table so that they could lay the wolf pup on it as he was being bandaged up. For the moment though Cloud took the pup to the kitchen sink where he proceeded to rinse the blood and dirt from the injured pup’s fur.

“It’s quite rare to find a werewolf pup without its pack.” Cloud spoke softly. “Normally the mother would look after her child fiercely. So where is yours?”

The pup looked up at Cloud with emotional eyes. He knew that werewolf pups couldn’t shift until they were at least a few years old, then at that point they stayed in their human form for most of the time so as to blend more easily with the human society around them. It was quite surprising to find a werewolf pup without its pack, its mother, at such a young age. The pup gave a soft yelp when Cloud bushed over its fur just a bit too carelessly.

“Sorry about that.” He apologized softly. He wanted to continue to talk to the pup but soon heard Sora coming down the hallway. “We will finish this conversation tonight. Hopefully you’ll trust me enough to talk with me.”

The wolf pup huffed just as Sora came in with the towels Cloud had sent him for.

“Dad! I got the towels! I also got your workbag.” Sora said as he sat the towels down on the table along with a worn brown leather bag with golden handles. “Was that ok?” He asks sheepishly.

Cloud nods and turns off the sink faucet. He gently gets as much water out if the pup’s fur as he can before motioning to Sora to bring him a towel. Sora brings one over immediately. Cloud wraps the pup in the towel, careful of the gash on his back as well as the other multiple cuts that Cloud had found while washing his fur.

“Sora, go get the hair dryer from your mom’s side of our bathroom.” Cloud instructs before Sora runs off.

Soon another small child wanders into the kitchen as Cloud is carefully towel drying the werewolf pup. “Hello Kairi. Did we wake you up?” Cloud says with a soft smile.

Kairi yawns and climbs up on a kitchen table chair. She notices the pup and stares at him. Cloud mentally sweat drops before he speaks.

“Kairi, it isn’t polite to stare.” He says.

Kairi continues to stare at the pup which leads to him growling at her as Cloud dries his head. Kairi laughs at the garbled sound and looks at the pup with a smile.

“Where did you find him?” She asks carefully, as if she wasn’t sure if she could say the words correctly.

“Sora found him in the backyard. He’s hurt so we’re going to be watching over him for a little while. Be nice to him alright?” Cloud explains to his young daughter as he finishes up drying the pup as best he can with the towels.

Kairi nods just as Sora runs in with the hairdryer. Cloud thanks him, plugs in the hairdryer, and gets to work drying the still damp fur before stitching up the gash on the pup’s back. Sora takes a seat on the table chair next to Kairi to watch his dad work. Even at the young age the two children were they both knew about the supernatural world.

Unbeknownst to their new neighbors, Kairi had magic. It ran through the family on the maternal side and only female born children had any spark of magic. The males did enjoy the side effect of being immune to most magic but that was all they really had going for them. Sora did have a bit of healing magic from his father’s side of the family but it was so diluted through the generations that there was a high possibility that he wouldn’t inherit any if it. Cloud did have a few minor healing spells that he could use but nothing extraordinary. He used them for his day job, being a doctor for the super- and paranormal.

Soon the pup was dried to best of Cloud’s ability and was on its way to being patched up. Cloud had Sora hold the werewolf pup as he stitched up the gash along its back. As his dad worked Sora petted the pup’s head gently and smiled comfortingly like his mom used to do whenever he got hurt. Then for some reason a thought occurred to Sora. He looked up at his dad.

“Dad.” He said in all seriousness of a seven year old.

“Mm?” Cloud responds as he rummages through his bag of tricks to find some suitable bandages for the newly stitched up wolf pup.

“His name is Riku.” Sora says in the same tone. He had continued running his fingers through the small animal’s fur as the conversation continued.

Cloud turned to face his son. “And what makes you think that?” He asks as he bandages up the pup.

“He told me so.” Sora says in a slightly softer voice, glancing down at the wolf pup in his arms.

“I like that name.” Kairi pipes up from across the table. “Riku is a nice name.” She gets up from her chair and walks over to Sora and ‘Riku’. “You’re name is Riku from now on.” The six year old says as she bops the wolf pup on the nose with a smile.

Riku lets out a small bark and shifts in Sora’s arms. Sora frowns at his younger sister and she in return sticks her tongue out at him. Cloud chuckles as he finishes putting away his things and packing his bag. He stands up and picks his bag up so as to put it away. As he passes by Sora and Riku he pauses to pat Riku gently on the head.

“Sora I’m going to need you to make up a temporary bed for Riku. He shouldn’t be here longer than a few days.” Cloud says before turning and heading to his home office.

Sora carefully got up and scampered to his room. Once there, he placed Riku on his bed and went down the hall to the linens closet to get blankets for Riku’s bed. When he returned Sora found the wolf pup curled up next to his pillow, nose tucked between paws. Riku raised his head when he heard Sora come back into the room. Sora smiled at him and set about to making a suitable bed for Riku.

Riku watched him from his place on Sora’s bed. He watched as the little boy carefully folded the blankets over and around a cushion. Riku thought that it would be much better if he could just stay there on Sora’s bed. It had to be much more comfortable than the cushion and blankets.

As soon as Sora was finished making up Riku’s bed he turned to retrieve the pup. Riku made a few noises of annoyance but went with the younger boy anyway. Sora smiled as he set Riku down on the newly created bed. Riku huffed before lying his head down on his forepaws. Sora smiled again before patting Riku’s head.

“I’ll see you tonight Riku!” Sora says cheerily before exiting the room.

It was quite a few hours later when Sora came back into his room to find Riku sleeping soundly on the bed he had made him. Quietly and quickly, Sora got ready for bed. When he was finished changing he rushed down the hall to brush his teeth. Soon Sora was completely ready for bed and walked down the hall to Kairi’s room where his sister and dad were waiting for him. It was a tradition that Cloud had kept from his childhood, they would all gather in a child’s room to learn a few spells or for the parents to tell stories and lore of the magical community. After three spells and two very lengthy stories Cloud declared that it was now past the two children’s bed times. Sora hugged his dad and bade his dad and sister a goodnight.

Sora opened his bedroom door to find Riku perched on his desk in the corner, gazing out of the window. Sora walked up to him and looked out the window to see if he could see what Riku was staring at. When he couldn’t see anything Sora picked Riku up and set him back in his little bed. “Stay here Riku. You got hurt so you need to stay in bed so you can get better.” Sora smiled again as Riku just huffed and laid down. Quickly, Sora got into his own bed; ready for a night of rest and good dreams.


	2. I'll See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku is healing at an incredible rate and it's only a matter of time before he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! I feel like this one is a bit rushed but I wanted to get this story kickstarted by next chapter. I'll probably come back later to beta it and make everything run smoother. :)

It had been three days since the Strife family had taken the wolf pup, now named Riku by Sora, into their home. Riku had recovered significantly and much faster than how Cloud thought that he would. The werewolf pup stayed with Sora for the majority of the time. Riku liked Kairi just fine and put up with Cloud's checkups but stuck with Sora as much as he could. Cloud didn't think anything of it until he found Riku sleeping on Sora's bed instead of on the one Sora had made up for him.

Werewolves were quite territorial and imprinted on their mates for life. Generally adolescent werewolves were the ones that imprinted quickly with those in their pack as well as potential life partners. The pups did imprint on the ones closest to them like parents and siblings; though it was not unheard of for younger werewolves to imprint on another outside of immediate family or pack members. For Riku to be here for so long and not have his mother or a pack alpha come and retrieve him was worrying. At his young age, the pack was certainly still wary of letting the pups wander about without an older pack member or a parent watching over them. Werewolves were few and far between so they tended to keep a short leash on their pups because they were not able to take care of themselves yet. Riku's condition when Sora found him was proof of that. So why had he been left alone to die from such severe wounds?

Cloud did some research into the magical community that they had just moved into. According to several different documents and reports there hadn't been a pack in the area for at least six years. If his math was correct, Riku was currently about eight years old. Somehow he must have been separated from his pack at the age of two. Somehow Riku had survived for all of those years without the protection of a pack. As Cloud was processing all of the new information a child with silver hair appeared in the doorway of his home office.

Startled, Cloud stood up and the silver haired child stared him down. The boy wore only a pair of baggy shorts and held an icy glare in his sea green eyes. He stared at Cloud with an air of uneasiness. It took a moment for Cloud to realize and make the connection of just who the boy was.

"Riku?" Cloud asked softly, gentleness seeping into his features and body language.

The boy's icy glare melted a bit when he looked away and nodded. He took a small step back so as to partially hide himself behind the doorframe. Cloud smiled a bit, Riku was just as skittish as ever.

"Riku, where is your pack?" All he does is shrug. "When was the last time that you saw them?" A moment of hesitation before another shrug. "Do you know where they went?" Another shrug and Cloud sighs. This was going nowhere. Before Cloud could ask anymore questions Riku suddenly became ramrod straight before darting into the office, hiding behind a large house plant in the corner closest to the door. Cloud was about to ask what was wrong until he heard a small sleepy voice.

"Dad?" It was Sora. He must have just woken up because sleep was heavy in his voice as he came around the corner. His pajamas rumpled and hair all askew in various gravity defying ways. "Riku's gone. Where'd he go?"

"Don't worry about it. He's right here with me. Why don't you back upstairs and go back to bed." Cloud says with a gentle voice as he tries to usher the sleepy Sora back up into bed.

"But I can't go back to sleep without Riku!" Sora protests. Big blue eyes stare up at his dad until a small hand takes his own. Sora looks down at his hand. There's another, paler hand holding his. When he looks up, Sora's own blue eyes meet with blue green ones. Suddenly a bright smile spreads across Sora's face and he squeezes the other boy's hand. "Riku." Sora says with a happy tone. "I missed you. I woke up and you were gone."

All Riku did was nod and squeeze Sora's hand back. To Cloud it seemed like Riku could understand English but couldn't really speak it. Interesting. Cloud thought about how Riku might have survived so long on his own without a pack. Language was a learned skill as well as how in interact properly with other people. So it made sense that he didn't quite have the skills that required learning from other family members and by example.

"Why don't you both go back to bed. I'm pretty sure you're both tired." Cloud suggests as he ushers the two boys back upstairs to Sora's room.

Once the two had settled into bed after finding Riku some proper pajamas and setting up a bigger bed for him to sleep in, Cloud quietly shut the door and walked down the hallway a bit to Kairi's room. Upon opening the door just a crack, Cloud found his daughter sleeping soundly within the massive mountain of stuffed animals on her bed. Cloud smiled and shut the door. He then made his way back down to his office to continue his research.

~~~

Days past and it had been two weeks since Sora had first found Riku. Riku had become less skittish and was able to become more of a part of the family. He no longer avoided everyone except for Sora and was learning how to talk. The two boys had become closer than ever. Riku talked the most with Sora but continued to have a more reserved attitude towards Cloud and Kairi. There was still the lingering feeling of wariness toward the real possibility that Riku had most likely imprinted on Sora throughout his time in the Strife household. They were very young and Cloud was worried about what it would do to the two boys. 

Cloud was just finishing cleaning up the lunch dishes when he caught Riku out of the corner of his eye. Cloud turned off the tap, dried his hands on a towel, and turned to the silver haired boy. They both sat there in silence, Cloud waiting for Riku to say something.

"I am healed." Riku finally says. His gaze shifting down to the ground. His language skills had developed quite well and he had a nicely sized vocabulary by now. When Cloud didn't say anything Riku continued. "I am healed so I have to go."

"If you would like, you could stay here longer." Cloud suggests with concern lacing through his voice. He knew that Riku could more that likely take care of himself but it didn't make Cloud want to let go of him any less. Riku had become somewhat of a second son to Cloud over his stay. 

Riku shakes his head. "You told Sora that I had to go when I got better. I am better now so I have to leave."

Cloud sighs. He knew that he wasn't Riku's guardian, legal or otherwise, but it still hurt to think that the boy was going to leave their lives and go back to living without anyone to care for him. He knew that Sora was going to fall apart over Riku's departure and absence. Cloud looked to the boy in front of him with a saddened look.

"Sora will miss you and-" Cloud starts before being interrupted.

"I will come back for him." Riku says resolutely. Determination shining in his eyes.

The suddenness of Riku's statement threw Cloud off for a bit. "He will still miss you even if you tell him that. Not only will he miss you but so will Kairi and myself."

Riku thought about what Cloud had just said. "I will miss you all as well, but I will miss Sora the most. I will come back for him so don't leave."

And with that Riku turned and left. Cloud sighed and went back to the last few dishes that had been left in the sink. It was going to be hard for Sora after Riku left. 

Riku had gone to find Sora. When he did find the other, Sora smiled widely with brilliant happiness. Riku had found Sora in the backyard, working on the treehouse he, Cloud and Sora had all started.

"Riku!" Sora called from high in the tree. "I was looking for you!"

"I was talking with your dad!" Riku shouted back, watching Sora scamper down the tree trunk.

"Oh, ok. Did you come to help me add to the treehouse? I think it's almost done." There was another bright smile from the younger boy.

Riku shook his head. "No Sora. I came to say goodbye." There was a sad look in Riku's eyes as he looked down at the ground.

"What?" Sora asked, he was startled at what Riku said. "Are you leaving?" Sora asks, tears appearing in his eyes.

Riku nodded. "I have to go back because I'm all better." Riku looks up to find silent tears running down Sora's face. "It's ok! I'll come back for you! You are a part of my new pack, but I have to get stronger so that I can protect you. Then I'll come back. Ok?"

Sora nods before bursting into tears. Sobs ripping out of his throat. Riku hugs Sora and kisses his forehead. Sora almost immediately calms down. Sora sniffles and hugs Riku back.

"I'm gonna miss you Riku." Sora takes a deep breath. "So you better come back."

"I will." Riku replies before he pulls back. "This is for you. It's special so don't lose it." He says as he pulls out an intricately woven bracelet.

Riku ties it around Sora's wrist. He gives the other boy another hug then disappears into the woods. Sora stands there, staring after Riku until he can't see the silver flashes of Riku's hair anymore. And even then he continues to stare at the spot when Riku had disappeared for longer than he thought. Tears started running down Sora's face again and he knew that it would be a long time before he saw Riku again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Things are finally picking up! The next chapter will be out as soon as I get it finished. :3 Please leave comments and kudos! They are the lifeblood of an author. XD

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit of a side project of mine that I hope to update as much as I can. So don't get discouraged if it goes on hiatus for a while! Thank you so much for reading and taking time to comment and leave a kudos! ^w^


End file.
